


There may be trouble ahead

by lollipop_swirls



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, rivarmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop_swirls/pseuds/lollipop_swirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi turns to an unexpected drinking companion on the anniversary of Isabel and Farlan's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storm drain

**Author's Note:**

> This is intentionally lighthearted - but I hope not too OOC

"You," he called. "Where are you going?"

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned towards him, eyes widening in surprise: "Ah, nowhere, sir." he replied hastily. "Back to the barracks?" 

"No, you're coming with me."

"Yes, sir, captain." 

The boy trotted across the cobbles, catching up to him just as he past through the gate into the capital city. It was almost dark but Levi knew these streets almost as well as he knew the ones below and it wasn't long before they reached the storm drain. 

"Sir, what is this place?"

"Don't ask questions."

"Yes, sir."

Levi preferred the obedient ones, they were far less hassle, and this one trailed close behind him as they walked deeper into the darkness, practically breathing down his neck, silent, apart from the rap of his boots on the wet stone beneath their feet. Levi's own breathing began to speed up the closer they got to the entrance and he huffed in annoyance at his reaction to being back in the place. 

It had been a long time - exactly, a year.

The boy's reaction to stepping out of the storm drain and into the underground city, however, made his lips quiver in that way they did sometimes when he was amused and Levi watched him as he turned in a tight circle, staring up at the cavern above them.

"Where are we?" he breathed in awe.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Levi almost regretted his tone as the boy blushed slightly and looked down at his feet, only to look up again a few moments later, once again taking in his surroundings.

"I didn't even know this place existed."

"You're a country boy, eh?"

"I'm from Shiganshina, captain."

Of course, now he could place where he knew this boy from; he was the Shifters boyfriend - Armin Arlert.

"Come, let's go."

Levi's pace was deliberately fast and the boy had to work to keep up with him, stumbling over the broken cobbles, and splashing in sewer water. Levi watched as the smells of the underground city finally assailed them and the boy's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Just imagine having your face smooched in it," Levi absently muttered.

"I'd really rather not, sir." the boy replied, as he jumped to avoid a fresh gush of sewage out into the street. 

All of the houses looked just that bit worse than he remembered - ramshackle, mismatched hovels, one of which he was loath to call his own. For the first time since setting out on this little adventure he questioned just what exactly the hell he was doing there. One glance at the boy beside him showed that he was thinking more or less the same thing.

"This is it," Levi halted outside one of the houses. "Home, sweet, home."

Levi didn't see the look of confusion on the boy's face or the brief pause of hesitation just before he stepped over the threshold; he didn't see the way the boy's muscles tensed as he closed the door behind them and turned to face the room; all Levi saw was everything almost entirely the way they had left it: tea cups on the tabletop, the book Farlan had been reading still open and waiting patiently for his return, Isabel's jacket slung over the back of a chair.

It hurt to be back here - why the fuck did he keep doing this is himself.

"Captain," the boy murmured, breaking him from his self-induced trauma; Levi inhaled deeply, letting the breath out in a long exhale, before absent-mindedly moving over to the sink. The glasses were still in the cupboard and he pulled out two; the alcohol was still on the counter and he reached for a bottle.

Levi did see the way the boy jumped slightly as he dropped everything on the table and pulled out a chair, throwing himself into it.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

The boy nodded and slid into one of the chair's opposite him.

Levi stared at him until his cheek's flushed red, and then he poured two glasses, pushing one across to his reluctant companion.

"Drink," Levi prompted and then watched as the boy first sniffed and then delicately sipped it; Levi tipped his back and swallowed it in one; a few moments past before the boy did the same, coughing and sputtering all over the tabletop, his face a grimace of distaste. Levi laughed softly and poured them another.

"Sir, can I please ask what I'm doing here?"

Levi sighed and threw back his second drink, waiting for the boy to follow suit.

"It's an anniversary of sorts," Levi replied. 

The alcohol was already starting to go to the boy's head - just two in and the best part of a bottle to go.

"Wouldn't one of the squad leaders have been more suitable?"

"I don't want them to know I still come here."

The sudden harsh edge to Levi's voice made the boy fall silent and stare at his glass, which Levi then diligently filled.

"What did you think," Levi eventually asked. "That I was going to fuck you?"

The boy jerked his head up to meet his gaze, shock and perhaps a little fear in his eyes: "No, sir, that thought never once crossed my mind."

"Ha, well - it only briefly crossed mine."

They fell silent.

They continued to drink - three, four, five, six, seven...drinks later.

Levi closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to remember, and failing spectacularly; being back in their house, what else did he honestly expect; when he opened his eyes once more, the boy was staring at him, studying him.

"Stay here,"

"Yes, sir." the boy slurred in response.

Levi got up and went into the bedroom; if he remembered correctly Isabel had kept a pile of drawings somewhere in her trunk, drawings of Farlan mostly, but at least one of the three of them; it would be nice to see them again; the moment he opened the lid, however, he realised he'd made another mistake - everything smelled like her, a smell he'd completely forgotten.

_What'cha doing, big bro?_

He darted up and around, half expecting to see her there, jumping when the lid of the trunk dropped shut behind him.

There were ghosts here.

It took a few moments for him to calm his breathing before heading back to the other room; he needn't have worried about appearance though - the boy was fast asleep, his head resting on the crook of his arm; a pretty little thing, all things considered, with his long blond lashes and matching hair.

Levi knocked loudly on the table and the boy shot awake, sitting up straight and staring at him with a look of complete and absolute confusion.

"It's time to go."

The boy looked around quickly to get his bearings and then stood up.

"Yes, captain."

As was almost always the case, it took them far longer to get back then it took them to get there.

"You won't say anything to anyone about this, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Levi glared at him sternly for a little longer, just to get the point across, and then turned on his heel and strode away; a few yards distance he glanced back over his shoulder to see the boy slowly making his way towards the barracks, his forehead creased in a thoughtful frown. In an evening filled with bad mistakes, he really hoped that boy wasn't going to become one of the biggest of them.


	2. Spinning top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi realises it's probably safer not to underestimate Armin in future

Levi waited by the gate as the wagons trundled past him, keeping a watchful eye out for errant behaviour; he'd personally snatched enough supplies from military wagons in his time to know to look out for thieves and the such; but today was thankfully quiet. Eld rode up beside him:

"Sir, we're ready to go."

"Good, let's get out of here."

Levi had spent enough time in the capital city to last him another year, if not more, he certainly didn't intend to volunteer for the supply mission again any time soon. Spurring his horse, he rode to the head of the column - they had a long ride back to headquarters, and he was going to get it done before nightfall, whether the troops liked it or not.

"Captain," Eld pulled up alongside him. "May I speak freely?"

Levi shook his head slightly in amusement: "You can speak to me however you like."

"Yes, sir." Eld replied, as ever the dutiful soldier. Levi waited. "Sir," Eld eventually continued. "I am concerned that we have allowed a Titan Shifter into our ranks, I am not certain that it is wise."

Levi wandered briefly if this was a similar conversation Erwin had had with his troops when he'd allowed Levi to join Scouting Legion, and concluded that it probably was.

"I hear you, Eld." Levi responded tactfully.

"I am also concerned about that one over there," Eld motioned his head to the back and Levi looked over his shoulder at Armin Arlert. "How do we know that he isn't a Shifter also?"

Levi took a moment to consider the slightly green hue to Arlert's skin and the way he swayed somewhat in the saddle, lips twisting only a little in amusement at the boy's obvious hangover. Eld cleared his throat, bringing Levi's attention back to him; Levi also cleared his throat.

"A Shifter, hm?" Levi said thoughtfully. "I see why you might think it, but you need to understand that whereas the Jaeger boy eventually came to us, the little blondie and the girl stayed with the Military Police." he paused a moment to allow this information to sink in. "I trust that whatever answers they gave during interrogation were enough to persuade the MPs, otherwise they would not be here, do you agree?"

Eld looked both uncomfortable and unhappy but he gave a tight nod in response: "That doesn't mean I have to trust them."

"Nobody is asking you to."

Trust certainly wasn't a prerequisite of joining Levi's squadron.

Eld fell back to check on the column and Levi once more glanced over his shoulder; it was obvious to anyone who had read the reports that both Ackerman and Arlert's loyalties' lay squarely with Jaeger, and if Jaeger turned out bad, that likely meant so would they. The boy looked up and caught Levi glaring at him, quickly looking back down again. It was certainly a problem, and one only time would fix. The only thing Levi knew for certain was that he wouldn't hesitate in killing all three of them if necessary.

Around mid-afternoon they stopped to take a piss and stretch their legs, and then didn't stop again till they reached the castle; Levi waited impatiently for the drawbridge to be lowered and then thundered into the courtyard, dismounting before the horse had even come to a full stop; he quickly looked to check that Eld had everything covered and then headed to the stables.

Pulling off his travelling cloak, he tethered the horse and went to work brushing her down, knowing that the sooner he got this done, the sooner he could head to the showers. 

"Captain," 

Levi frowned, annoyed at being disturbed, and turned around, brush still in hand, to find Arlert standing in front of him, his cheeks flushed as if he'd been out in the sun too long; Levi's frown deepened: "What is it, soldier?" 

"Sir," the boy began and then hesitated, the flush on his cheeks growing redder. "I was in the market this morning and I saw something that I thought - well, I got you something."

Levi's eyebrows shot up and he quickly had to school his face so as not to show his surprise; so, here it was; it wasn't as if he hadn't had many admirers among the new young recruits, it was quite common for them to trail him around like little lost puppies, hoping for a little of his attention, some of them even going as far as to give him extremely inappropriate gifts; he just hadn't expected it of Arlert.

"So, where is it?" Levi snapped, and the boy held out his closed fist; Levi held out his open palm. 

If this boy turned out to be any kind of threat, Levi would be really very surprised.

A small, beautifully polished spinning top was dropped into his hand, and Levi's heart tripped a beat; it was just like the ones he'd made, the ones he kept in a small box on the counter beside the fridge, in his house, in the underground city. 

Highly unexpected.

He'd have to remember not to underestimate this boy's observation skills.

Arlert shifted uncertainly from one foot to the other, and Levi's gaze snapped back up to capture his.

"In future, don't be so damned presumptuous." Levi warned, turning back around to finish grooming his horse. 

"Yes, sir." Arlert muttered and a few moments later Levi heard his steps heading away.


End file.
